Konoha's Cherry Blossom
by a shy witch
Summary: 2 years passed. The village is operational under a new Hokage. The shinobi villages are allied against one common ennemy, Uchiha Madara. Naruto and I are now Sannins and ANBU and who cares about what happened to Sasuke? Not us, we're in love! -M-
1. Chapter 1

**Konoha's Cherry Blossom**

* * *

**Rating:**  
M in case. Strong language, insinuation and maybe a few lemons later.

**Setting:  
**2 years after Shippuuden (after Pain's attack on Konoha) so our characters are around 18(19 for Gai-sensei team and 21 for temari... figure the rest yourself)

**Summary:  
**2 years passed. The village is operational under a new Hokage. The shinobi villages are allied against one common ennemy, Uchiha Madara. Naruto and I are now Sannins and ANBU and who cares about what happened to Sasuke? Not us, we're in love!

* * *

Everything changed in the Hidden Leaf Village since Pain's attack, almost two years ago.

Our beloved Fifth Hokage, Lady Tsunade, gave up her life that day to protect the villagers' lives. She will forever be missed as a Hokage, a Sannin, a Medi-nin, a Kunoichi, a gambler and a teacher.

My teacher.

If you haven't guessed who I am by now, you must be as oblivious as Naruto. Yes, I am Sakura Haruno, but now is not the time to tell you my story, though you will hear it soon.

Right now I will tell you what happened after Naruto defeated Pain, the person we thought was the Head of Akatsuki. Well he was not, Uchiha Madara was and we are now in a war where all the ninja's countrie are allied against him.

Anyway now Naruto is not considered a monster anymore but a hero. No one even cares that he is the Host of the Nine-Tails because they know he can control the monster and will never harm the village. People went as far as to ask him for his autograph, which boosted his ego to a maximum unheard of before. But no matter how well appreciated he was or how strong he was, the Elders had refused him the title of Hokage.

Their arguments were that he was only 16 and only a genin. He argued that Gaara was the same age as him and was the Kazekage and that the only reason he was still a genin was that he was too busy training to pass the Chunin exam and without it he could not go up the ranks. He accepted his defeat when the Elders explained that they knew he was the strongest shinobi of Konoha but it could raise a rebellion in the Fire country to have a Hokage so young and with so little rank on top of being a Host, and the allied shinobi countries could also decide to break the alliance and turn against Konoha for the only reason they promoted a genin to the rank of Hokage, the ninja supposed to be the strongest of the village.

It took a lot of comforting from the villagers, me and the rest of the Rookie 12/11 now that Sasuke left us, to make him smile again. Naruto promised us then that he would be the Seventh hokage, and that 7 was his lucky number anyway.

And to be honest, no one doubted him.

However, in the mean time, Kakashi-sensei became the Sixth Hokage, a great place for him now since his Sharigan is beginning to affect his health a lot more that he became dangerous on the medical point of view to send him on missions.

The Elders' first choices though was the ANBU Root Leader, Danzo, however one Root member, our dear Sai, revealed all the dark secrets of the organization and accused Danzo of some crimes against the villages closed because we could not find any leads. All of his devious plans concerning the village and Uchiha Sasuke were revelaed and he was to be executed but he escaped and when Sai found him on the run, both shinobis duelled until they both died from the hand of the other.

Sai might be weird and socially awkward but he will be missed.

Now, on a touchy subject, Sasuke had been unattended for ever since he killed his brother, Itachi.

Because of Lady Tsunade, forced by Naruto and backed by the Rookie 12…11… we need a new nickname. Anyway because of our late Hokage and the support of Suna, we had been able to report Sasuke as a missing nin. We all knew he was out for revenge, but we also thought he would come back after revenging his clan. The other shinobi countries, glad to be rid of the eldest Uchiha brother, gave Sasuke a 2 months period to get back to his former village and get re-instated as a Konoha shinobi.

However he did not.

And speculations were that he had joined forces with Uchiha Madara, the founder of the clan and the real leader of Akatsuki. For the part two years, the shinobi countries were in an alliance against him, and therefore against Sasuke who was now an S-rank criminal. Kakashi then could not send either Naruto or me to look for Sasuke, unless it was on the order to kill him. We could not do it, even if Sasuke left us, and replaced us; he was still a member of team seven, a brother to Naruto and my first love no matter how stupid it was.

Looking back at it even two years ago, when Sai, Naruto, Yamato and I found Sasuke, I still had strong feelings for him but not anymore. I do not know when I stopped loving him, but I realized that he would not come back for me even if he did come back so why wait here like the stupid weak annoying fangirl he used to call me. If he saw me now, he would see how wrong he was.

I was not stupid; I became the Head of the Medical Unit of Konoha, in charge of not only the town's hospital, but also all the Medic-nin units. The only person I had to listen to was Kakashi… who was also my patient. I was often requested to do special lessons to not only the Ninja Academies but also to all the conferences in every shinobi villages, to teach some methods for the medic-nins in orderto save their teammates during missions. I was respected for my knowledge.

I was not weak! To become a Jounin you need to be recommend by another shinobi of rank of Jounin or higher, other than your sensei, ours being Kakashi. However, Lady Tsunade had recommended not only me but also Naruto. He was still a genin but because he had been recommended by the previous Hokage, trained by a Sannin, and supported by the new Hokage, also his sensei, an exception was made for him. We both passed the tests with flying color, beating Shikamaru, Lee, Ino, Kiba, Hinata, Shino and the other Chounins in our group. That year we were the only two to become Jounin out of all the participants from all the different countries. Less than a month later we were even asked to do an S-mission by ourselves. It was a month-long mission but we accomplished it in barely a week and we were then told it was a test. It was a real surprise to be then named ANBU. We were the youngest seen ever since Uchiha Itachi and Hatake Itachi. I was respected for my strength.

About a few months ago, the Elders asked Kakashi to find new Sannins, since the previous ones had all perished. Since both Naruto and me were taught directly by those said Sannins, and had become top ninjas in Konoha in the past few years, we became the top candidates. The Elders were apprehensive to let a Host become a Sannin, but since Naruto saved the village, the villagers loved him and the popular vote overrode the Elders'.

A lot of things had changed around here, but thankfully a few things stayed the same. Ino was still a big flirt, currently dating Lee, who was still into his "I want to be exactly like Gai-sensei" phase.

Hinata was still very shy, but did not faint when she saw Naruto anymore, mainly because she got over her crush on him. She was dating Kiba, though their relationship was a secret shared only between the Rookie 11 (we seriously need a new name), because Hinata was supposed to become the Head of the Hyuga Clan, since her father finally recognized her and she won against her sister. But we all know that his father might reconsider his decision to have her as the Head if she knew she dated the Beast Ninja so it was Kiba's idea to keep it a secret until she was officially named and her father could not do anything anymore.

Speaking of Hyuga, Neji had proposed to Tenten a few weeks ago, and if Hinata's father did not approve soon, Neji swore they would elope. We tried to tell them that as soon as Hinata was Head of the Clan, things would be different, first she would take away the clan "branches", making Neji and others like him part of the "main branch" and she would gladly wed the two lovers. After all she always said she wanted Tenten to be her sister even though she was Clan-less as her father called her.

And if their relationship was complicated wait until you hear about Temari. The Sand Princess was now the permanent Sand Ambassador in Konoha to stay close to Shikamaru, now head of the Nara Clan. He had dated Ino for a while, after their sensei's death, until they both decided they did not love each other more than best friends and it could be dangerous to be in the same team if they had deeper feelings. I think it is a load of bullshit. Anyway she is now dating Lee and they were "going steady".

Chouji was still in love with food, but he is also the biggest flirt! He must have hung out with Ino too much but still we do not know how he manages to have a different girl by his side every other day.

And the only one left is Shino. Well he isn't much of a talker, he rather keep to himself except when a hot server comes to our table. Usually it is the girls that jump on a new hot guy, well not anymore. Apparently Shino likes them too, though he does not really share his experiences with us, too bad! When you look at him, he does not look like he is gay, unlike Gai-sensei, but he is.

We made a deal with our senseis. Since we are of the same rank or higher, since Naruto and I are ANBU, Shikamaru, Head of the Nara Clan, Ino, Head of the Interrogation Unit, Tenten, Weapon Mistress, they asked of us to not call them sensei. I think it hurt Asuma Team because they all miss their sensei, even though they are all his children's godparents, along with all the Rookie 11/12/whatever. Kurenai-sensei was pregnant of twins; a girl, Asumi and a boy, Kusumo, and Asuma-sensei had asked Shikamaru on his death bed to take care of them.

Anyway since Asuma-sensei's death we decided we love our senseis too much to not call them sensei anymore. We would regret it too much if they died and we had missed the chance to remind them of all they did to us and how grateful we are.

I have to stop talking now and get ready. I still wear my burgundy tunic, like I did when I was 12, but over it I wear my ANBU armor, and over it a long red belt-like scarf tied in a bow in the back. I also have dark red elbow lengh gloves that stop midway on my fingers with metal plates on the back of my hands and foreamrs. I also wear my black shorts and long boots though my boots now go halway up my thighs. I now uses two arm-lengh katana, that I store one horizontally, hidden behind my medical back pocket, and the other in my glove. Forgot to mention my tunic has one long kimono-like sleeve that hides quite well my weaponed hand since it is about a foot longer that my arm. This outfit, completed with a mask is my ANBU outfit.

I have another few, one for my jounin mission, one for the hospital, one for cover mission, one for regular mission one when I don't have any missions and one for the Hokage's special missions. I know it sounds gross and weird but no I do not fuck Kakashi-sensei-sama. He calls them this way because I did work in the office with the preious Hokage and I know my way through paperwork, unlike him so he calls me for emergencies with paperwork quite often... basically I do that work while he naps, go to the cemetery or reads his infamous book.

Anyway, I am in my ANBU outfit because Kakashi-sama gave me and Naruto an ANBU mission and we are leaving in less than an hour. I know that is plenty of time enough for Naruto to... well for our little night activities, though be also do them in the daylight but we have to do our mission first.

Yes, I am dating Naruto. I have been dating him for over a year now and living with him actually, since my parents' death, the only two patients I ever lost. After losing all my sisters and now them I was the only Haruno left.

I bet you did not know how powerful the Haruno clan was before. Well, I never liked to tell this story until I told Naruto but basically the Haruno Clan was a Kunoichi clan that rivalled the Huyga and Uchiha clan when Konoha was first created. Only the kunoichi of the clan had a special ninjutsu. I had 11 older sisters and each one of us had a different hair color because we all represented a different flower. I represented a Cherry Blosom, DUH! And it was the job of the elder sister the closest to us to teach us the family jutsu, however the sister that was supposed to train me, was Iris. She had long purple wavy hair and was always very beautiful and shy, almost like Hinata. She died when I was 6, when her fiancee, Uchiha Itachi killed her along with his clan. She was the last of my sisters that had not died and by then my mother had long forgotten the jutsu and was never able to teach it to me. I promise I will tell you more about my family and sister more later but I have to go now.

Focus on the mission; Konohamaru and his two teammates were captured after their sensei's death during a mission. We have to go to the Sound Coutry to free the three genin and escort them back safely to Konoha.

8:04 ...shit! And I am late! Well, see ya!

* * *

**A/N:** What do you think of it so far? Please tell me if you find any incoherence, mistakes, or even wishes to be my beta for this story. Thank You!  
PS: I won't add a new chapter until I have 10 reviews *evil laugh* MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *evil laugh off* Thank You!


	2. Chapter 2

**Konoha's Cherry Blossom**

* * *

**Rating:**  
M in case. Strong language, insinuation and maybe a few lemons later.

**Setting:  
**2 years after Shippuuden (after Pain's attack on Konoha) so our characters are around 18(19 for Gai-sensei team and 21 for temari... figure the rest yourself)

**Summary:  
**2 years passed. The village is operational under a new Hokage. The shinobi villages are allied against one common ennemy, Uchiha Madara. Naruto and I are now Sannins and ANBU and who cares about what happened to Sasuke? Not us, we're in love!

* * *

"Sa-chan! Hurry up! we're late!"

Naruto's loud voice brought me back from my thoughts! I did not have to even think to find him, he was in the kitchen of our apartment finishing a bowl of Ramen. Usual.

"You say that but you are the one that is eating and is not completely in gear." I said looking him up and down winking at him.

Naruto had only put the top half of his ANBU armor over his black solid and fishnet tank top and one of his arm plates. He had on his usual sandals but I think he forgot to put on his pants because he only had his signature orange boxers. Completely embarassed, he threw the rest of his meal in the garbage and put on quickly his long black pants. I know he did not like our ANBUs uniforms because he had to wear the same as everyone else, kind of. He was not allowed his usual bright orange jumper since it was too obvious nor his cape.

Since he learned that the Fourth was his father, he decided that he too would wear that same long coat/cape attire over his uniform, except when he had an ANBU mission like now. His cape was black with bright orange flames on the sleeves and bottom and the symbol in the back was always making people laugh. Naruto decided that when he was gonna be Hokage, his cape would say "Seventh", but until then he decided on the symbol "Ramen". Anyway I liked his new wardrobe since under his cape he was usually wear the same as his ANBU uniform. When the cape was present, he LOVED his ANBU uniform.

"Come on now Sa-chan, It is not nice to stare."

Naruto grabbed my hand smiling and together we jumped out of the window to meet the rest of our team by the West Gate.

As soon as we got there we put on our masks, bigger and different from the other ANBU since we were widely known as Sannin and we were recognized easily just by our hair color, especially me. We chose to have Foxes Masks since we were still the only two members of our unit we had the privilege to choose them. It had red and oranges design over our cheeks like whiskers and foreheads. The back of our heads were covers with respectfully orange and red fabric to represent Naruto and me to hide our hair.

My hair was long again, and though I had less time to take care of it, it had never looked better according to my friends. It now reached the bottom of my back in waves and I usually parted my bangs on the side almost like Ino, though it did not hide my face, just my huge forehead. For ANBU missions though to hide it under the mask, I put it up in a tight bun which I thought was responsible for the waves. Otherwise I would let my hair either fall in waves in my back or in high pigtails as a reminder of my sensei; Lady Tsunade. In all of my hairstyles I always used my Konoha headband as a hairband; it was my fashion signature after all.

We finally met the two jounin that were supposed to come with us. They were chosen because they were close to the ANBU level and were being tested just like Naruto and I were. We were not supposed to show our faces to them so we hid behind our masks. Even our friends would not recognize us, since they had never seen us in ANBU uniform.

I was as much in shock as Naruto though when we saw who the two shinobi were: Ino and Neji!

The second was not that big a surprise, but who would have thought Ino was sufficiently qualified to become an ANBU. That must be because she was Head of the Interrogation Unit along with her father! ANBU training was needed for her!

I looked at Naruto who nodded to me, our silent agreement that I would be the one to talk so they do not figure out our identities. Yes, Naruto was able now to stay quiet for a whole mission! Rare, usually when I was present, but he could!

"Hello!" I said in the most monotone voice I could muster, in order to foul two of my best friends. Hopefully Neji would not use his byakugan to figure out who we were.

"Hi there! When are we leaving?" asked Ino in her girly hyper voice.

"ASAP" I said leaving immediately before she could answer, Naruto on my tail.

The lesser we talked the less chances we had to be discovered so I opted for traveling as much as possible today and we would see how the night goes.

Neji catched up with me pretty fast. "Hokage-sama told us we had to free Konoha shinobis from the Sound, is that correct?"

I simply nodded.

"If we are going to Sound, do you think we could use our spare time to look for Uchiha-san?"

I stopped completely! Why was NEJI asking me this? I thought he did not like Sasuke very much. Ino beat me through it though.

"Sasuke-kun is our friend! We do not care that he is a missing-nin, Sakura and Naruto were ordered not to look for him anymore but not us! We need to do that for them at least. So we can go home and say we tried!"

Naruto came behind me and hugged me. He knew I was over Sasuke as a lover but not as a friend and along with Naruto we wanted him back. We were both touched by our friends' words. While I was still remembering our past with our dear teammate, Naruto explained to them.

"Sasuke Uchiha is a missing-nin. If he wants to come back, we will deal with him along with Sakura-dono, Naruto-dono, Hokage-sama and the Elders." Naruto had a great way of wording that not only took away their suspicions about our identities but calmed down our team. "Our mission has to come first. Remember the Third's grandson, Asuma Sarutobi's nephew." Ino and Neji nodded."That his team that is missing! We are in war and those three gennins were sent on a mission too difficult for them. Their senseis died but contacted us before passing away."

Naruto and I started running again, trying to cover as much distance as possible before sunset.

I continued where Naruto left out. "It is more likely that their captor is Uchiha Madara, the man we are in war against. Do not consider this mission lightly! The plan will be to first enter a small Sound village; supposedly close to where their hideout is. We will impersonate two couples of farmers, since they do not like shinibis beside the one from Sound." Hopefully Ino and Neji will prove their worth as ANBU before we reached the village so that we will contact Kakashi-sama and there will be no problem with hiding our faces.

We had reached a small valley and Naruto offered that we stop by the water. I detected 3 rogues with a great amount of chacka and chackra control; probably jounins and signalled it to Naruto in a way only he would understand. Apparently we had the same idea, test Ino and Neji to see if they would detect the rogues, their reactions as well as make a safe camp unnoticed and trap the surroundings.

"ANBU-sempai" the honorifics made Naruto chuckled with pride, but turned his attention to Neji. "There are three shinobis hidden behind those trees" Neji had made the assessment without being noticed and in such a low voice, I doubted even Ino, a few paces away, had heard it."

Suddenly one of them just fell dead. I looked around and Ino had a secretive smile on her face. My thoughts were interrupted when the two other shinobis just died, followed by a loud voice that would rival Naruto's hyper one.

"They were from Sound!" It took me a while to identify as Ino's voice, though she was not speaking. I mean no sound escaped her mouth, she was just projeting her voice in our heads in order for us to remain unsuspected. That definitely got a good mark on her evaluation. "They were part of Madara's army, though they have never seen him. Their contact though was a red-head kunoichi with glasses" she sent us the picture of the woman she was talking about. I had a feeling I had seen her before but I could not remember her. A tall woman with wild red hair, small black glasses and a slutty outfit under a doctor's coat, not something you see everyday."Apparently their meeting point is only an hour away from the village we are supposed to infiltrate, we could start looking there."

We had reached the valley and Neji went and check the perimeter and trapped it without even a hint from either Naruto or me. Just one more thing and they would have both passed the test, not as well as Naruto and I, but well enough that our mission would be easier.

Since nightfall was approaching faster than we had anticipated, we decided that it might be better to just camp there. The three tents, one for Neji, one for Ino and one for Naruto and I, were installed before we sat by the campfire to eat the dinner we had packed.

Naruto and I did not eat because of the restriction of our masks, which was frustrating to Naruto who decided to get the chore over with.

"Listen you two," he said pointing to the two jounins that just wanted to finnish their meal"you know why you were chosen for this mission so let's stop this bullshit and tell us what we need to know!"

Neji sighed then looked up at me.

"Your idea of the two farmers couples will not work because of who we are. You two sempais have to hide under your mask that would imediately reveal who we are" Neji had found the first error in our plan, good!

"Also you did not consider what families we are from, I can easily hide my appearance by putting on farming clothes but Neji-kun" Ino finished for Neji. She really never dropped the honorifics with him did she? "well his byakugan is easily recognizable even for a non-ninja since it is so famous and his tatoo on his forehead can only be hidden if he wears a hat, though he would have to take it off to be polite so it will not ba a good cover"

"Good" I simply stated.

"Therefore we must find another way to enter the village or we would have to camp in its outskirt, where we could more easily be spotted by travelling or local shinobi, or even Madara."

"I could use my mind justu to enter one of the guard's mind and get us the information to when they switch rounds. That is when we would have the least amount of trouble."

Neji then cut Ino in an completely out of character way. "Or you and ANBU-sempai" he said motioning at me"could seduce them during the middle of the night, when they will be the most tired and we could put them to sleep jsut long enough to enter." He seemed to think a bit more about his plan.

"Actually, as long as one of us is in, we could all be able to enter."

"Continue" I urged him encouragement obvious in my voice.

"Well if Ino was pretending to be just a single woman asking to move in the village after her house in one of the Sound forest got destroyed by a Konoha shinobi, they would gladly let her in without asking question. Once you are in" Neji continued looking directly at Ino, "you just have to ask for an inn to rest after your long trip. That again won't be questioned."

Ino following his thoughts continued for him. "And while I am pretending to visit houses, being picky like my normal self, I will live at the inn. That should buy us enough time for our mission."

"Now that you are IN the Village and having fun, we are still OUT.'' pointed out Naruto liking his friends' plan, which was close to the one I had discussed with him earlier that day. Ino and Neji WERE ready to become ANBU!

"Well once I am in my room I can just 'summon' you in it!"

I got up and walked to the tent I shared with Naruto. From there I picked up a small box that I brought back to my seat by the fire.

I picked a scroll and from it was able to summon Pakun, Kakashi-sensei favorite nin-dog.

"Hello" I greeted the animal that had helped me so many times "Could you please inform Hokage-sama that Neji Hyuga and Ino Yamanaka have met the qualifications and are now part of Fox."

He simply bowed to me, knowing that when my mask was on he could not call me by name or even show any sign that he knew me more than any other shinobi. The dog disappeared in a cloud of smoke and I reached into the box to pull from the box two new Fox mask, yet to be painted and added a piece of clothe. That would be made during their induction ceremony when we would go back home.

Naruto gavee the two mask to the two newest member of ANBU; an hyper gigling Ino and a ever-calm Neji.

"Now you can take your masks off Naruto, Sakura" said Neji, a smirk on his lips.

* * *

**A/N:** What do you think of it so far? Please tell me if you find any incoherence, mistakes, or even wishes to be my beta for this story. Thank You!  
PS: I won't add a new chapter until I have 10 reviews *evil laugh* MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *evil laugh off* and this time I mean it!Thank You for reading.!


	3. AN

**Hello!**

**I know you probably all hate me and wish to kill me because I have not updated! I am soooooo sorry! I am in the middle of exams, I have a broken rib and I have MAJOR writer's block!**

**PLEASE! If you want me to continue this story, tell me, otherwise I might stop it. Also, If you want a faster update I might need a little push for inspiration. You can always review me an idea for what you would want to see in this story.**

**On a less sadder note,  
I have a story you might want to check out. It is on SKYROCK, a website where you can create a blog... anyway I love it and used it for that story because you can upload pictures there, something I wish I could do here :(**

**Here's the link if you are interested!**

**- http : / princess volturi . skyrock . com (remember to delete the spaces ;p)**

**SUMMARY:**  
During New Moon, Edward left Bella in the woods after the incident during her birthday to protect her. However, after a year away from her, he realized how stupid he had been and decides to come back to Forks. Too bad the only Bella waiting for him was one buried in Forks cemetery.  
He does not know that right after he left Bella, she was attacked by some rogue nomads and turned. One thing leading to another, she was sent to Volterra.  
Now, 50 years later, Aro invites the Cullens for the coronation of his beloved daughter. Could this cold princess really be the sweet old Bella?

**Thank you guys! and I hope I can update real fast!**

**a shy witch aka lady aquamarine ;P**


End file.
